The Problem Shift
by Gsad
Summary: He wasn't gonna kid himself, his life was never a normal one, yet for the past few years it held routine. That was enough. Until one day a girl decided to break the cycle. Now he has no clue where his life leads. At least it's nowhere boring. Humanstuck. First story so have mercy on a poor soul. As of now the rating is to give myself freedom to whatever I may plan for the future.
1. The Break from Routine

A man sat in the corner of the break room. He accounted today as one with an uncharacteristic calmness to it. No yelling above the accustomed to that of his regulars. No pointless questions as to why he wore a turtleneck to work or anything else about his appearance. Just straight to business. People came to him in search of food and relationship advice. Both he delivered and both were received with no compliance. Didn't even get to brandish his old weapons of profanity and rants for anything. He got to wait for his shift to be over with no work left in sight in accordance to her promise. He had his routine. The daily grind had been checked off for the day.

"Karkat come here."

A voice rang out from outside the break room and the man groaned. This had never happened before and was not met with kindness in it's genesis. Escape from reality rendered null he left the oasis to approach his manager. She looked pleased with his arrival almost as if she expected him to stay in the break room of the restaurant. Wise expectation. Any other day and that would have been the result. Wasn't today because this shift had been an uncommon one. Miracles do happen. They also don't seem to last long.

"You are going to have one more table today." She said

"What?!" he replied. "I worked my number for the day. We had a fucking deal and talk about this kind of shit already, want me to bust out the fucking mile long mental contract of shit I didn't want to fucking deal with which you had painstakingly signed with the powerful signature of acceptance. I have right here in the palm of my hand, wait, oh shit! I'm so sorry that's just my fucking middle finger. No."

"Well tough shit. Today is too busy and everyone else is working."

"Making them fucking wait. If couples are gonna hound me like a dog in fucking heat waiting to bone his bitch then they can go home and come drooling here tomorrow."

A slight pause came from his manager. The gateway to freedom seemed to open its pearly gates before the massive heaps of rage he rammed into it. Slamming back into position however, it proved to solidify its defiance. "Well they didn't request you."

"The people we agreed on me seeing were couples who the fuck else could it be?"

"A woman-alone."

When he had approached the table Karkat had the look of the defeated. As was the usual clashes between the two. The brand of victory she had burned square on his skull irritated his mind. So it was borderline murder inducing when the sight of his customer hit him. Her expression was hard to decipher,with a pair of strange pointed red shades and the creepiest fucking grin he had ever seen as the two things to go off of, but he got the general gist. After all it mirrored the one his manager had given him. Why the fuck does she feel like she is already fucking winning when we haven't said a god damn thing to each other yet. The thought made him grit his teeth but he reigned in the anger inside from the desperate catharsis it yearned to achieve through vocal fortitude. Instead with his indoor yell he introduced himself as her waiter and demanded her order. At that command she gave a loud cackle of a laughter that threw cold fear on the embers of his anger. Voice stuttering he managed to get out the simple question of what she wanted again.

"Can you read the menu for me?" She asked

Karkat stood there. He blinked. She was not fucking with him. With trembling hands he gave a quiet symbol to wait as he turned to look at his manager. The woman was keeling over with laughter and seemed to be gasp, desperate for breath, then thrown back in the clutches with renewed joy at the sight of Karkat. His entire body was shaking as he embraced an almost abandoned fire that always seemed to blaze in him. His good old pal, Fury. Without hesitation he let the reigns go.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! WHY THE FUCK, NO REALLY, WHY THE EVERLASTING FUCK DON'T YOU READ IT YOUR GODDAMN SELF." He screamed.

Couple tables down people turned their heads to face him. Now he thought he had sent a clear message. The horror on his boss's face confirmed it. The woman should feel proud she got to catch sight of the holy site of his pure and naked screams of primal and guttural irritation. Satisfied with himself he waited for her to call a new waiter.

"I'm blind. Makes the choices kinda hard to see wouldn't you think?"

Karkat gazed back at her. He fucked up. Bad. Like stealing candy from a baby while beating his mother into a submissive stage for the rest of her life with unholy malice bad. The thought of just getting the hell straight the fuck out of Dodge came to him. Employment be damned he could not handle the magnitude of the fuck up that had exploded from his mouth. His foot squeaked as he tried to step away. FUCK, he thought as he looked up.

Anger was what was expected, hell maybe even wanted, yet her face showed that of understanding before being veiled behind a grin that would made a loan shark shit himself. She seemed to have forgiven his mistake. In fact she looked as if she expected him to leave. Like she was some kind of freak. He gazed at the sense of sadness surrounding her. He knew what he had to do. So he sat down in chair across from her, sighed, and began reading.

At first the task was what it should have been, a pain in the ass. As it should be seeing as the menu was Cheesecake Factory levels of fucking gargantuan, imagine reading a fucking textbook version of a normal menu, he sure had the image as he went. It continued to be until he got to one entree.

"Cajun jambalaya. Don't even fucking think of ordering this stupid shit the cooks bitch at me so fucking much every time. You think I told the bastards to circumcise themselves with a rusty spoon the amount of anal retention they get."

In response to random comment she laughed. Not the hair raising cackle but instead a normal laughter that ended with a small snort. He watched as she tried to act as if it had never happened being betrayed by the red that seemed to glow off her cheeks. His previous scowl softened to almost a smile at the sight as something that could be interpreted as a chuckle left him. After that he added more color to the descriptions as playful banter began to generate between the two over the things he read about. Soon it could be heard from multiple tables his personal opinions and rants about what the cooks would bitch about having to make. He began to smile out of enjoyment. Not happy because I am making her happy of course. She is still a bitch. I just happen to enjoy the opportunity of reading menus is all. Yup reading. I love the fuck out of it. During a heated argument over the greatness of the name pita she shook making a thing fall out from the booth next to where she was sitting. Now Karkat was by no means an expert about blind shit but he was certain, no, POSITIVE that was a braille copy of their menu.

The rush of embarrassment of being played the fool was present for a few moments before his face shifted into betrayal then the normal anger. An incomprehensible noise ripped from him as he slammed the table. He had felt like an ass for being so insensitive but that had not warranted playing with his feelings. The first person to make him smile in years. He felt he should have known better than to believe that they were enjoying his company. Noting the outcome of defying his usual schedule he got up and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" The girl cried.

Silverware clanged as it was flung at random in her desperate search for him. Days past when she sprung the blind card the waiters up and left. Very few stayed and read the menu. The condescension was so thick in their voices she thought it justice to then show the braille copy making them feel as foolish as they should be for treating her like an idiot. Never did they make the experience so enjoyable let alone treat her like a human being. Now she met someone different than expected and gave them the wrong punishment. The familiar part of him being his voice she had no way of finding him in the silence and resorted to just reach and hope to hit him. Failure made her lunge over what she thought had been the table. The lack of support contradicted her belief. She was going to fall.

Watching the initial fumbling a self-righteous grin was on Karkat's face. Not so fucking great when it's you who is made the fool huh? Then she had lurched and began to fall over in front of him. Angry as he was, Karkat couldn't let someone take a fall right in front of his boss. Reaching forward with his slightly-SLIGHTLY-below average height he caught her before she hit the floor. His arms almost buckled at the sudden burden of the woman and screeched the momentum to a stop. He was ready to curse a storm.

"I'm sorry, lost sight of you there."

Her demeanor almost seemed like nothing had happened as she joked. Karkat was attentive and as much as he hated it he could tell she was afraid. Her arms trembled, the beginnings of tears poked out of her glasses, and her breathing was ragged. He couldn't help but admire her persistence to try hide the fear. It began to come together just how terrifying it would be to never know you were falling until it got to the point where instead you never knew when you would stop. She went through that hell created from the unknown just to apologize. So this is part of what it means to be blind. The thought sobered him. He didn't curse. Without a word spoken he put her back in her chair. Her face was in a deep blush and her shoulder cut hair was in a slight mess. He tried his best to pretend not to notice as he fixed her hair. She jumped at the unfamiliar touch to the surprise of Karkat but he was able to not make an outburst. He took a breathe. Just this once I need to not be a jackass.

"What would you like to order Miss?" he asked.

A smile. "Terezi. Just a hamburger, it's your favorite after all." She answered

"Food."

Karkat set the food hard down in front of her making the plate rattle. His boss would be pissed at the lack of professionalism but he never gave a hot damn about her work complaints. When she reached over and grabbed the new silverware and ate without problems he relaxed. With confidence that the method worked he brought her drink down with the same force.

"Not gonna hand it to me?" She teased as she poked at the drink.

"What the fuck you think I am your ass-wiper? Get it yourself." He retorted.

Then it hit him. He was a waiter. He resigned himself to the comeback he walked into. However she smiled one of the first genuine smiles she gave instead. It didn't make him want to fold into himself like her other one did. The warmth that settled in his chest was an annoyance but overall it was pretty ok. Didn't last long.

"Isn't that your job?" She said.

"To take care of you like a baby that shits itself and searches for someone to change it's diaper loaded with the agony of parenthood. Fuck no."

"Interesting comparison there." She laughed

"Try to keep things appetizing for such lovely customers." He shrugged.

As he said this she reached for the glass and he readjusted it so her aim would hit its mark. Karkat convinced himself it was so he didn't have to deal with her missing and making a fucking mess. Not because he wanted to help. That would be stupid. In the end he was pretty sure she didn't notice so who cares.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

He fucking refused to believe that she noticed. Instead he looked for something else to talk about. Nothing came to mind as all she did was eat her meal like any boring motherfucker did. Wait.

"How the fuck are you doing that? Hell if I didn't know better I would think you could actually see something besides jackshit nothing." He said.

"All about familiarity. Once I know it well enough nothing can escape my sights." She laughed. Proud of her pun she continued her meal.

"Well sign me up." He replied

The statement shocked both of them as she half choked. He wasn't sure why he even asked. Catching her off guard however made the outburst worth the embarrassment caused by saying it. When she settled herself a single eyebrow rose above her glasses.

"Don't get me fucking wrong I just don't want your ass flipping out like a baby wanting to suck the life out of its creator's milk jugs whenever you try to grab my arm." He added. Not the best of saves but it would have to do. Pulling her head down she thought to herself before calling him over.

As she instructed he knelt down in front of her and with some fierce protest closed his eyes. In the darkness he grew tense as he waited. Cold long streaks trailed along his face. He wanted to open his eyes and scream but the memory of her flinching popped in his head. Is this what it's like for her when people touch her? The thought calmed his fear and he relaxed as she moved along every inch of his face then moved up to his hair. All his sleep deprived hours hit him as the urge to pass out under her caress was unbearable. Just then to both his relief and dismay she told him to step back and stand. In a groggy state there was no protest as he complied. He was pretty ok with what had been occurring after all. At that moment he felt her embrace him and when he forced his eyes open her nose was brushing above his lips. For the first time in their banter his face was not red because he was angry. He was at a loss of words.

"Ah, not as tall as I imagined you to be. Even better." She looked up at him and smiled.

He stepped away from the hug. Walked past his manager. Clocked out. And ran home so fast the cackling laughter soon faded out of his mind. The smell of her perfume however did not.

* * *

><p>This is all I have so far. I started this on a whim as a good way to really start getting into writing. I am sorry for any OOC personalities if they are there they might improve as I develop myself as a writer. It would be nice to get some feedback on this just to learn some ways to improve my writing. I have a lot of plans for this but then again I got plans for a whole bunch of things so I am not sure if I will continue updating this online or keep it in my journals. This is a source of entertainment for me and I hope you will get some out of it as well.<p>

Also I don't own Homestuck the only thing I can call my own is this weird story that is slowly brewing in my head.

Rewrites are the real. Yaaay. Please tell me if you like this more as I will probably do it for two and three and the future ones.


	2. A Knife Talk

1/3/2015:Rewrote Ch 1. Read it it's much better.

* * *

><p>Karkat stumbled out of his sprint ragged and winded. He rose to the sight of his house and all it's shitty glory. It's owner, his father, would call it "lived in" but as far as Karkat was concerned the bastard was just too lazy to get a real house. Dirt was more present than grass in the lawn and the paint had peeled long ago. When he knocked the old wood from the door whimpered in protest. He hoped for the door to open without retort just this once.<p>

"I don't want your shit!" A voice yelled.

"Let me fucking in dammit!" Karkat replied

"Who the fuck is me and why should I let your loud ass in my house."

"Your son."

"I haven't fucked no bitch long enough ago to have a son this uppity."

"DAMN IT JOHNNY LET ME IN."

At that the door opened. A man glared with his single eye at him. "Johnny" was his father, a man of many masks; to the crew, Spades Slick; to the world, Jack Noir; to the Family, Don; and to the ones he loved, Johnny Midnight. He built this city from the ground up. Right now however he seemed to be cooking (destroying) something. His clothes were on. Must have been a good day. Karkat went against voicing that thought as he let himself in. Experience taught him not to open his mouth as it went against family tradition. Instead he waited for Johnny to get ready. He knew better to walk into the nasty consequences derived from any other action.

He sat in the conversation room. A knife was cut off from the destination of his face by a habitual catch. Long ago Johnny decided only pussy ass pansies disguised as fathers had something as fucking boring as one on one sit downs with their sons, so they talked about their days through knife fights. Both decked in their favorites, Karkat his turtleneck and Johnny his suit. "Ain't gonna make the tension high. Then you ain't my fuckin son." Had been Johnny's words about the decision. As he stared at the way the light shone on the blade Karkat wondered why he worried what his thoughts were. Before he could entertain the thought he was cut off. By a knife.

The metal slid off as he tried his best to block. As much as he hated to admit Johnny was a lot better than him still. As much as he found enjoyment in the heat of battle Johnny lusted for it. The sight of Karkat's blood didn't make him flinch and even worse spilling his blood just made him laugh. Needless to say it took some time for Karkat to get the whole story out as he tried to still win.

"Ah, no wonder you smell like something I would fuck for 50 bucks." He yelled.

"Wai-Wha" Karkat said

Taken aback Karkat couldn't react to the right hook dead to the kidney that was sent his way. The knife clattered on the floor. Stopping mid swing Johnny smiled. The match was over. Karkat lost yet again.

"Sounds like you found yourself the Dame? Amirite?" Johnny said. A cocky grin spread on his face as Karkat let a pained groan be the answer. Him and his fucking dame talk. Karkat regrets every second since showing him the thing that got that stupid shit started.

It had been a simple way to get Johnny to stop talking shit about his love for romcoms. When he was watching a mafia one Johnny happened to slip by. For the first time he asked Karkat to start from the beginning and was absorbed in what he was watching. Taking the chance to legitimize his hobby he said he watched romcoms to find the Dame for him like the girl in the movie was for the don. Johnny saw the light after that and joined Karkat in watching the movies, to discuss the girl in every romcom to see if they matched their ideal girl. While it was one of the few bonding moments that didn't involve a chance at knife to the jugular it resulted in each other knowing their tastes to a decent point. Karkat now started to realize the nightmarish results that decision could make in his future.

"So how has your every busy lady life been going." Karkat said.

"I uh met someone recently." Johnny replied.

"Wait did I hear that wrong."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean."

"Someone implies that it was not a group but a single person. And met implies you didn't fuck them."

"Where is the problem wise ass."

"You-you don't do that."

"Well fuck you maybe I do, the fuck you know kid."

"This bitch must be real speci-"

"HEY! She is a fuckin lady and deserves nothin less. None of that talk when addressin her."

Karkat was about as dumbfounded his aching body would allow for him to convey. He swore if he looked out the window at this very moment he the sight of flying pigs had to greet them. Death approached and the end was fucking near. Though at a loss of words for a bit the body gestures got his emotions across.

"W-Whatever stop that shit it's fucking creepy. We got other shit to talk about besides Ms Paint."

"Ms! Sounds like I will be hearing a lot more about this dame in the future."

"IF YOU DON'T FUCK OFF I WILL STAB YOU, LITTLE SHIT!"

Raising his arms in surrender, Karkat let Johnny off at that. The man was slow to walk to his fedora and dusted it off. Donning the hat was the signal that this would be talk about the Family. The Midnight Crew had developed to become the Midnight Family once Slick had properly built this city from the ground up from the dainty town it used to be. After the incident that caused him to bring Karkat under his wing all opposition had been crushed under his thumb. By the look on his face, Karkat figured the keyword in that thought was had. Slick seemed to begroan the next topic as he procrastinated. Slightly turning away, and avoiding eye contact, and biting his lip, and playing with his nails, and taking off his hat, and scratching his head, and putting it on again, and still nothing left his lips. Karkat's patience had ran out.

"Just fucking say it."

He sighed. "Getting rumors flowing through the streets. Now I know what this means for you kid but I swear to you it's probably bullshit."

In an uncharacteristic show of warmth Slick put his arm around Karkat's shoulders awkwardly. "The Felt."

At that Slick clenched his teeth not to shout as nails drew blood as the kid clawed into him. In his eyes he saw the thing he worried about. Instead of their usual brown it was a bright red. How the kid did this was a fucking mystery and he had only eyes like that in the one man. The only person he found more persuasive than him. Last he checked that poor bastard was without a doubt dead. Yet the eyes were staring back at him. What he did know was that when the brat got passionate, which tended to be the mention of Felt, he got like this and was impossible to ignore. On your side he set your blood on fire with the same burning passion but against him it was like the cold steel of death striking you down. Slick saw potential. Right now though he needed to stop this shit.

"Don't worry kid it's probably nothing. Just thought you should be given a warning. I won't let my confidence blind me again." Slick really didn't like doing shit like this but the affectionate shoulder squeezing he added made the red cool back to its somber brown. This kid was making him soft. Oh well, maybe this is the sign I need to show that my time is running out for this kinda thing.

"Just have fun with the dame. I have to go talk to the crew. Don't die." He said. Clock was about to strike 12 soon. With his usual parting Slick left Karkat in the house alone. The pang in his chest told him that right now, the kid needed Johnny. Yet the weight of the old fedora on his head reminded him that right now he was Spades Slick, and he had a job to do.

* * *

><p>My Spades Slick will probably always be OOC but my excuse is that raising a kid and not having opposition for so long as dulled his razor sharp hate for everything that breathes. In general both the Felt and obviously the Midnight Crew will be different for the sake of story.<p> 


	3. Her Look

Work became more strained for Karkat. Before he knew it his mind was filled with bitter memories of his youth and the bad taste of the Felt left in his mouth. Every time someone looked his way he would think they were Felt. He wanted to murder them. Seeing as such people hadn't requested him the last two days and that was fine by him. Dishing out relationship advice to people too stupid to fix their own problems was not high on his list of shit to do. Even his boss saw the downward spiral and refrained from teasing about the girl he ran out on. No tables were assigned to him. She still paid. There was a quiet understanding between the world and Karkat that he wanted to be left alone. Of course one woman refused to get the memo.

"Karkat. You have a request for you." His boss said.

Karkat complied without retort. He knew that his boss didn't deserve his anger. Didn't mean that his customer wouldn't get it. Every bit of murder condensed cell pumping his heart fresh hate was ready to give whoever dared bother him hell. Maybe if he was lucky it would be one of them. The sight of those men bleed gave him a sick kind of joy. The sight he was met with gave him the pleasure he desired...just not in the form he wanted.

It was that girl again. She stood at the front and hadn't been seated yet. As he approached she smiled and for a brief moment so did he. In one of her hands was a cane that formed a dragon at it's head. Was pretty cool by Karkat's standards but from the way she used it the purpose was decorational instead of functional. When she walked up to him there was a quiet marvel at how she even made it without any help, then again of all women that require assistance he really doubted she was the kind who wanted or even needed it.

"Karkles!"

"Ok I am gonna table my problem with that stupid nickname for later. How did you know it was me if I didn't even open my mouth?"

She stepped in even closer with a loud cackle. Frozen in a weird sense of anticipation he felt her fingers run up his neck till they stopped at his chin to pull him into her gaze. Well as much as red glasses could be a gaze.

"I would never forget the smell of the one who got away."

Satisfied at the way it left his mouth agape she grinned and started to walk off to decide her own table. Karkat wasn't sure she was even allowed to do that. Something told him he wouldn't be able to stop her regardless. "Sounds like you found yourself the Dame". His thoughts briefly wondered to Johnny's words. This annoying brat can't be considered anything close to a woman. Looking at something besides her face for the first time though Karkat couldn't help but stare. His father had taught him that a nice ass and good curves are something that warranted attention. Never in his life did he agree more.

"Enjoying the view?"

Terezi turned to look at him over her shoulder with a mischievous grin. It taunted him as she sat down. In this moment Karkat had realized he had been staring the entire walk and that somehow she knew. Not for an instant the way for a blind girl to know even attempted to grace his mind with its presence. His heart was running at full speed and the embarrassment made him want to die. But he had to know.

"H-How did you know I was staring at your ass?"

The grin deepened. "Oh! Here I was talking about watching a blind girl navigate so well. Didn't know you had...other objectives in mind." She answered. Even behind the wall of her shades it was obvious she winked at him.

"FUCK YOU"

"Wouldn't you like that?"

In just one flirtatious grin she had wrapped him around her finger once again. Even for a little he wanted her knocked back, for someone besides him to be blushing in these assaults on his pride. Thinking back on the time he surprised her he remembered some shit Johnny said when he was drunk. "In the Midnight family, Lady Fortune favors the bold and passionate. Half-assed scaredy cats won't get shit unless they buck up like she wants." As his blood seemed to burn in his face he felt there was no better time then now. That for just a moment he would need to stop being a coward and be a Midnight.

Terezi felt him get closer to her, surprised at the new initiative Karkat had. Something in the movements felt more confident and charismatic. The slight sweet scent he carried overwhelmed her senses. The wait for the unknown reason for the movement only drove her to be even more tense. "Maybe you would even more." The sound and sensation of his breath on her ear made her jump. Every hair stood still at the unusual air around the voice of her friend and a cold exciting rush spread throughout her body before a fiery warmth burned its way up to her cheeks. As an aspiring lawyer being struck speechless should have been a mark of shame. What she felt however was exhilarated at the change. While she loved teasing Karkles into embarrassment this Karkat wasn't bad either. There was something to enjoy about being on the other end of the teasing. She hoped to learn more someday.

Out of sight Karkat's boss watched the revival take place in front of her eyes. Even if for brief moments, when he was with that girl it brought back the liveliness of the old Karkat. Not to say that she had known him that well before the loss of their mutual loved one. Her hand rubbed the golden ring with a brief look of sadness. The sight of him now reminded her of that shouty little shit that argued with the stubborn bull she had the pleasure of calling her husband. Now all that remained of him lay in Karkat and these past six years she had come to love him in the way Kankri always had. There was something that had always brought out the paternal instincts in both of them and had only spiked when his family was killed. Her thoughts were interrupted by a particularly loud rant. Kankri's passionate long winded speeches were being played out in front of her eyes. Tears blurred her vision. When she rid them it revealed Karkat shouting at the girl about something.

It was stunning to see how he slowly became more like his family day after day. Insane cooking pot of fathers had led to quite an interesting personality. Though he would probably give her shit if she ever said he was like his brother. Kankri left his marks though. Opposed to how he was when she first hired him this Karkat seemed like a butterfly that had begun to break out of it's cocoon.

She remembered the time when Kankri had first brought up the idea of her hiring Karkat as a waiter. Said it would be necessary for him to break out of his shell and deep down Karkat would love it. Or something along those lines, she had long since learned to paraphrase his endearing 2 to 8 hour speeches into 1 to 6 sentences. At that time Karkat's eyes were bloodshot and the dark bags under his eyes spoke to months without sleep. She said no due to not wanting to be a mental health care center for a teenager who was too young to work anyway. Then, when Kankri died, it had been her sister Kanaya that convinced her to hire him. "Porrim...no sister, please let him work. Ever since they died it is obvious that the life bleeds from him every day. He must be forced to see people and connect. I saw the marks on his back today and and I-I." At that she watched as Kanaya's skin somehow grew even more pale than the alabaster tone they both shared as she almost gagged. Tears rolling down her face she was able to muster a plea and apology for getting so emotional. Porrim was stubborn but not cruel. She couldn't help herself. He was hired.

In one of those rare instances Kankri had been right over her in that Karkat seemed oddly great at the job. He was very distant to everyone he talked to at first and honestly the ragged tired look was upsetting to many customers. After a nasty fight between the two of them after he tried to escape for the upteenth time she was at the end of her rope. In hindsight she can't even remember why she had assigned him to that table were a couple was dining for the first time at the restaurant. The change in response was astonishing. They had said that, while very rough around the edges, he had been oddly comforting and not put off by their shows of affection toward each other. When asked he offered many good places to spend time together as they were on their honeymoon in this town. The look of shock must have been priceless as it let her see one of the few changes in emotion Karkat had ever shown on his face in his entire 5 years working here. A deep scowl to a less deep frown. Though he shrugged off any questions as to why he was so different around them. He didn't fail to give out stellar service to couples from then on making him very popular as a must for all first dates and any questions as to whether the one you were with should stay that way. Even was responsible for a few proposals. That had resulted in him only having to deal with couples, the first of many compromises she and him had made over the last couple years.

One of those were not socializing with the girl he likes during working hours. After being caught in sentimental flashbacks it was well over time he be put back to work. If not for the two days of tables he missed then at least the one he wasn't getting an order from now. For the first time she had gotten a good look at the girl the little runt had. She had to say she was a little proud the boy she had almost raised these past few years nail himself such a nice looking girl. She listened in on their conversation to catch the last couple things the girl said. "Sorry about that Karkles my ride called. Idiot forgot about his date so now I have no ride home. I guess I will prosecute him on that later and walk home...again." Looking at Karkat she felt a small grin form on her face. "I know who can help with that." Both of them looked up now broken from the chain of conversation to gaze at her. Terezi with intrigue. Karkat with knowing horror.


	4. The First

Karkat clenched his fists. She had the tendency to...help him. If by help you meant the way a long stick up the ass helps a man stand up straighter. Never had her ideas been nothing but hard work on his part. Long days of work started with those exact words. "Karkat has a car. He would _love _to help a person in need." Porrim said. Karkat watched Terezi's eyes light up. Somehow he knew. If she got into his car she would learn a lot more than he wanted known. His list is there. She can't see so there is no way she could read it, right? He wasn't sure. That was enough to not find out.

"Uh how about fucking no?" Karkat retorted. Nailed it. Times were rare when he put it the way it should. Karkat turned over at Porrim. He could give her the look of victory at last. Porrim shifted her weight so that she leaned on one leg. An eyebrow raised. Already Karkat started to deflate. Man he was fucked. "I am sorry. If I didn't know better I thought your ass just gave me lip. The fuck you think you talking to saying shit like that. Look at me-in the eye."She said. Karkat raised his head to the woman. He paled. "Jog your memory. Good. That was not a suggestion for you that was a plan. She has say that's it. I will beat your ass if you can't at least escort the girl you spent ALL day with. Are we understood?"

"Yes ma'am. Totally don't know where the fu-foul language came from. We are all clear. As clear as clear can be. I can see the life drain away as I embrace my cold death by the amazing power of decay off the mirror that represents the sheer clearness we are." Karkat said. He forgot. This was Porrim. You don't give Porrim sass. The thought of it. Karkat cringed. '_Never again...never_' Karkat thought.

A small smile shined on Porrim's face. Her hand scratched the top of Karkat's head. Soft ragged breaths escaped as the wound up boy became more lax. Tension bled from his body. His head lulled and he almost passed out. Porrim could remember the day she found this spot. Karkat had been calling out to his mother in his sleep. Porrim had witnessed his wailing when she walked into the break room. Already aware that she was no replacement, she wanted to at least try to comfort Karkat as he slept. Eventually the screams had ceased. It was the only time she saw him smile at her. Now it became a treat for the both of them.

Porrim turned to Terezi after her gesture of forgiveness. No words were said. Business was resolved. Terezi was glad to join him and Porrim was excited to get Karkat with people. Kanaya seemed to be rubbing off on the woman the way she was concerned about the crabby bastard. Porrim glanced at her watch. Then raised her hand from Karkat. Porrim sighed and returned to work.

"Wow. Who the hell was that?" Terezi asked. Both of them were standing in front of his car. Karkat had clocked out soon after Porrim had left. He was still mortified that pathetic show of weakness was in public. Made a complete fucking loser of himself. Since then he kept glancing at Terezi. Karkat couldn't help but worry if Terezi knew what had just happened. Met with blank expressions he hoped that she didn't. He had been on high alert and was startled by the question. On reflex he answered.

"That was my bossy naggy bitch of a sister-in-law. Hasn't changed in five years of constant slaving me over doing fucking obnoxious ass shit. But...I guess you could say she is about as close to a mother I am gonna get." Karkat said. Terezi came close to him, again too close for Karkat's liking, and smiled. "Awww. How sweet of you to say." Terezi replied.

"I am not fucking 'sweet' do not call me that shit. If you ever do that again I will hit you with this car. As you scream I will get out the car and push it myself so I can know it was me that shattered every damn bone in your body. Then enjoy every bit of maintenance it will take to get your life juices off it. Please test me." Karkat said. His companion was undeterred by the hollow threat. Instead Terezi cackled and joined him in entering the car. '_This is going to be a long drive.' Karkat thought._

* * *

><p>What the fuck was he doing? The question urked Johnny. He was the goddamn leader of the most powerful family. Women came to him in drones just to sleep with him. So why the fuck was he waiting at a middle school like a goddamn teenager shaking before asking his dame to prom. He looked at the woman. A teacher. The absolute polar opposite of the tail he had been chasing all his life. The target of his interest evidently must have seen him as she beckoned him in. Johnny felt every joint go stiff. Christ his fingers were fumbling to open the door. Couldn't help but be tempted to stab the stupid shit. When he got in the teacher smiled. "Hello Mr. Slick." Now Johnny knew he could handle this. Fuck he killed people for a living. Slept with more whores then he could count. No way he couldn't handle a simple greeting. "O-oh! Uh, hey P-Ms. Paint." Johnny replied. FUCK.<p>

The way they met was foolish. A hit that went south. When the Crew had been zeroing in on the mark a kid happened to be walking by. Clubs had knocked him into the road. Slick had been the first to move. Never was a reason stated but ask any of the guys and they would chalk it up to him having Karkat. Maybe that was it. All Slick knew was he had to fucking move and that trucks hurt like a bitch. Sirens rang in his ears. The job was finished by Droog thank god but there was a bigger problem. As always it was him.

When he woke up things felt off. Cold in some places warm in others. He went to reach for his cap when he noticed his arm. Metal gleamed where flesh used to reside. Even fucking worse was that his hat wasn't on his head. Panic had set in. Johnny needed the hat to be Slick hell he wasn't Slick without the damn hat. No one had been in the room. For that he was thankful. Johnny didn't want the Family or Karkat seeing him like this. He knew Droog had shit under control. Further inspection had shown that his right arm, left leg, and some of his torso had been mechanized. Times like these he wished he smoked like Droog to keep the edge off. Better yet someone to stab. Just something. Then she arrived.

Ms. Paint was apparently the art teacher of the person Johnny took the fall for. Along with grateful she seemed surprised that the Spades Slick did it. A lot of people were going to need to be paid off in the medical staff to hush this fact. She however didn't seem to care about gang politics. Offered him cookies. Irritated at his current state he told her to fuck off. Yet she stayed till visitor hours were over. The process continued for the rest of his recovery. No matter what she always came after what he assumed to be school hours to spend the rest of the day with him. Folding origami or drawing with slight conversation on the side. Good days and bad. She knew something the whole world didn't besides the brat. She knew Johnny while still knowing he was Slick. When he recovered he couldn't find her and had resigned all hope of finding her. He moved on but had to lie to the kid when he talked about all the women he slept with. Just couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't believe when he found her again that day Karkat came bursting in with stories about the newfound dame walking in on his life.

"Let's see if you can impress me today." Ms. Paint said. Left daydreaming in the past he had realized they were out of the building. Johnny gulped. Paint didn't find any of the usual tricks interesting and found his escapades as a Midnight to be bland. It was always the most random shit. Last time it was the fact he played the piano that swooned her something fierce. All the men he stabbed made her roll her eyes but seeing him produce a switchblade from a seven of spades(an old sleight of hand every member of the Crew knew) made her week. As if ritual Paint slowed until Johnny passed her. Today he chose where they went. She knew he hated to ask for help but he also had no clue where the fuck to go. Johnny felt something grab his hand. Maybe today was just meant for walking.

* * *

><p>Karkat was ready to smother Terezi with a pillow. The entire drive so far had made him want to fucking scalp every driver on the road. At first it had been conversation. Karkat learned that Terezi was going to college to someday become a lawyer. That fact made him quite apprehensive about dropping the whole I am the son of the leader of the biggest mob syndicate in this city bomb. So he avoided his future aspirations by saying he had none. Just got up, worked, then went to bed. "How about family then Karkles? Since you feel so inclined to hide the future from me." Terezi said. Karkat tried not to show he was unnerved. He almost wanted to question how she could know but he wasn't falling for that trap twice. Last time it led to admitting he stared at her ass. Maybe he wasn't the sharpest tool but even a dumbass can walk around a pitfall after dropping in it. Something told him lying may not be the best course of action. "Well two sisters-in-law which are both equally a pain in the ass. Don't know much about whoever decided to make me suffer the horror of existence. Dad is complicated but they always tried to not suck dick." Karkat answered. "You have more than one?" Terezi asked. Karkat gripped the wheel. "No I fucked up cause I am tired. I am not used to freeloaders playing fucking 20 questions while I am trying to get rid of them. How bout you cut the annoying ass questions and do something else." Karkat said.<p>

Then it started to get worse. Terezi folded her arms. "Lying to a woman of the law warrants questioning Karkles." She said. She wrapped herself around his arm taking joy at how it went stiff. "I can always tell." Karkat froze then sprung into action remembering that you needed to move the wheel to turn. "Bullshit I got the poker face of a fucking god even if-IF I am lying. Which I am not. I am the fucking symbol of honesty in this moment. Even Buddha wants in on this inner peace to drop so much fucking truth on the ants before him. Picture of Honesty." Karkat said. Then something wet and warm ran up his cheek. Terezi licked him. "I can taste the deceit. Tell me the truth the court demands it." Terezi grinned. Karkat hadn't heard her. His train of thought had been on the last stop. She fucking licked him. Who the fuck does that? How does he even react to that? And why didn't it feel disgusting? Thankfully someone was kind enough to wrench him from these questions. With their horn. Karkat realized that in his stationary position his car had swerved into the next lane. Fixing his position Karkat turned to give Terezi a piece of his mind.

Now he arrived to his current position. Terezi had lost the smile. She curled into herself. The unknown driver honked again and Terezi jerked in response. Karkat wanted to hit the fucker with his car. Karkat didn't have the tools to help seeing as screaming and rage being his sources of vocal comfort. Terezi's hand reached to grab him. Then hesitated, almost like it hit a wall, and pulled away. Karkat bridged the gap and prayed this was the good idea. "K-Karkat." Terezi said. This was the first time he held anyone's hand. Karkat was not handling it as calmly as he imagined he would. Stupid movies made everything seem simple. "What." Karkat said. Terezi's breathing stabilized. Looked away from him. "Y-your hand." She said. Terezi readjusted so their fingers were intertwined. Another smile could be seen by Karkat. Thank god Karkat thought he fucked up. "No clue what the fuck you are talking about. My hands are on the wheel. 10-2. Motherfucking Boy Scout." Karkat said. A comfortable silence falls between the two. Just this once there was nothing but the warmth of the gesture.

To Karkat's joy no more shit happened. The house was disturbing. Little plushies of...dragons? hung off the edges of windows by makeshift nooses. Karkat swallowed a yell as he opened the door to let her out of the car. Terezi gave him a blank stare. Almost like she wanted something. "Uh, you gonna get the fuck out or engage in this weird staring contest with whatever the fuck you are looking at." Karkat said. Was it his hand? He couldn't figure out what she wanted. Terezi seemed disappointed and got out of the car. "Could you wait by the door. Want to give you something." Terezi asked. Karkat shrugged. Then after braining himself against a wall for being a fucking idiot he said sure. Couple moments later she came back with something in her hand. "Thanks for the ride. Was better than I expected." She said. Terezi presented the note to which Karkat yanked it from her hands. Instead of reading Karkat looked up from the paper to ask what it was directly from the owner. Right as he was opening his mouth their lips met. His brain shut down. Not before marking today as the one he got his first kiss.

Karkat stood in a pause while Terezi became frantic. She rushed back inside only to come back to slam the door. Both their faces were a dark red and Karkat could still hear the rapid thuds of her footsteps from outside. He was still mouthing a silent what into the air. Examining the paper revealed that it had her pesterchum handle and her number. Now Karkat knew his experience with people was pretty dismal since he had zero friends but something felt off. What kind of crazy friend did he make? Just then his phone goes off. Slick would be out. Which meant he was also out with the keys. Cursing under his breath Karkat decided to go the place he always did when he had more questions than answers, Kanaya's.


	5. Secrets

Ok so this is where I guess things do get a bit more violent. I don't go into crazy detail but I list what happened. It would be appreciated if one of you guys could help explain to me where the line between T descriptions of violence transcend to M descriptions. I don't think this is and for the sake of normal human beings this is mostly how I will keep the writing. Would really help in telling me whether I can bump this to T without upsetting people.

* * *

><p>Karkat always thought the house reminded him of the woman. Beautiful not only in it's foundation but the work put into. It could just be the same and be a cut above the rest regardless. Yet it was everchanging in spirit of fashion and innovation. Something he could respect. It had different roles for the different times in his life but it was always been his safe haven. Loved the damn thing.<p>

Karkat walked in. Kanaya was doing what she usually did. Work on suits. The Family burned through suits faster than horses and they could not afford to buy suits at that rate. One day Kanaya spoke interest at being the solution to that problem and Karkat made it happen. Kanaya let down the suit to look at her visitor. "Hello. Might I ask how your day was or will that result in a long rant." She said. Karkat made almost incomprehensible body gestures. Kanaya smiled. "Go on ahead I will join you shortly." She said. Karkat relaxed. There is always someone who will understand.

When there was a discussion the way it was done hadn't changed over the years. Kanaya gave him the one thing that Karkat needed. Time. Like a gun without safety Karkat tended to fire off what he was thinking in ways that hit unintended targets. Kanaya gave him the silence that let Karkat sort shit out in his head. Karkat let himself relax on her bed. So much shit happened in one day. Karkat nodded off. He woke up with Kanaya reading a book next him. She acknowledged him but said nothing. Breaking the silence was his job. A practice established to stop Karkat from crawling into himself. Now Kanaya knew it was the only time he could get comfortable silence. "Girl kissed me today." Karkat said. The book hit the ground. "What?!" Kanaya said. Karkat sat up and threw away the last of his grogginess. "Surprise." He said with a small smile. The look he got demanded the story. Karkat gave it. He hoped for answers to the many questions he had himself. No one knew people better than her.

"Then her note had her number and pesterchum handle." Karkat finished. Although Karkat avoided eye contact but he could tell Kanaya was not her usual calm self. "Honestly the part I don't get is the random kiss." Karkat said. "The fuck just why?" Karkat watched Kanaya contain her excitement to put on her normal smile. "Perhaps it was an accident." She answered. Karkat didn't need words to express his confusion. Kanaya raised a hand to stop him. "What do you typically do when you are given a note." She asked. Karkat rubbed his temples. "Uh, read it I guess." He answered. Kanaya gestured him to pretend to do such. Karkat opened his mouth for protest, shrugged, and did such. Then Kanaya kissed his forehead.

Karkat yelped and moved back. "Wh-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Karkat said. He tried to look at Kanaya but the burning in his face made him stare at the ground. "Now I don't want to draw conclusions but she can't see correct? Acting out of her expectation may have made the target change." Kanaya explained. Then Kanaya straightened up Karkat. Her lips were about level with his. "You might just be right here. Then riddle me this miss I know everything why did she pull away? Not saying this was a fifty minute engagement but she didn't back off when she realized she made the mistake." Karkat said. Kanya gave him a look. "What?" A devious grin started to show. "Maybe she decided to enjoy the pleasant surprise like you did." She said. Karkat raised his hands. "Nonono. She is just a friend, ok? She doesn't like me and I don't like her." Karkat said. "You never know." Kanaya said. "Never said you liked her." "Stop I'm not falling for your emotional traps that have you spilling my guts without me even knowing what happened." Karkat interjected. Kanaya laughed. "Implies you have secrets." Leaving at that she picked up her book and they talked about nothing in particular.

Karkat stared at the wall. As most days here ended, Kanaya left him to sleep in her Porrim's old room. It had been over two weeks. He knew sleep was needed. The dark green walls helped calm Karkat down. The nightmare was starting to play in his mind. A walk into the past. One he had learned to hate. Back to the world when he was 13. Forced to watch but not able to interfere. A chained spectator for the worst day of his life.

That day he had been angry. He ran to Kanaya and spent the night. Kankri, 19 at the time, had left with a note saying he wanted to attend a college couple years ago. Yesterday he returned with a wife and acted like nothing changed. All those days wasted scared that his brother was dead left Karkat furious. As always it led to a loud vehement argument that Karkat then stormed out. Kankri chased him to give him a hug that Karkat didn't return and went home defeated. That night Kanaya had knitted him a turtleneck and it had put him in a great mood. Although it had been too hot for wearing it at the time so he carried it over the shoulder. Strange to him the door had been unlocked. Karkat threw the new clothes on the coach when the smell hit him. Burned into his memory. It would never leave after that day.

The room was dark. Straining to make his eyes adjust Karkat could see a crumpled man. At first it was hard to tell who but he saw the red turtleneck. Karkat remembered Kankri mentioning his wife Porrim making one. Karkat rushed to his brother side. Kankri was gasping in small breaths and tried to look at Karkat. "Brot...Brother. Room. Crabdad in danger." Kankri said. Karkat was in tears and nodded. His brother lifted his arms. "Please." He continued. Karkat embraced him as fast as he could. Karkat waited for his brother's arms. They never came. Karkat pulled away to see that Kankri had went limp. Dead. He could remember what his brother had told him every time he ignored his attempts of affection. "Why didn't you hug me back?" Karkat asked. He swallowed his sobs. Crabdad was in danger.

Karkat walked into a living nightmare. A woman that he didn't recognize was raising a whip towards his foster father. Karkat scrambled to cover him. The halls echoed with his screams. "Karkat." Crabdad spoke. In the 10 years he was raised not once had Karkat heard Crabdad's voice. Kankri then him always had to do the talking. As the whip carved into his skin not a sound came from him. Not a single thing to keep him from hearing the most important words in his life. "I'm sorry. I should have been here you must be so ashamed I am so fucking sorry." Karkat said. Crabdad blinked. His voice came out broken, rusty due to it's lack of use. "Me and the Signless...your father… never ashamed. Proud. We love you. I lov." Crabdad said. His stare became blank. When Karkat was whipped again he hadn't even realized he was screaming. Tears came from him and his voice was distorting from the force. Then he heard it. Laughter. She had been laughing the entire time.

His pain and sorrow turned into dark rage. When Karkat turned to the woman she started shaking. The second chance at looking made it click. He remembered that face. It was the only time he had seen his father cry. They were watching an old tape. Kankri explained that it was what Crabdad watched in anniversary of the worst day of his life. Members of the Felt had captured the greatest peace speaker the world had ever seen, The Signless. The tape showed him become a ball of fury as they murdered his disciple. His wife. Karkat's mother. As they beat him to death the man yelled at how someday the world would correct their injustice. His death marked the Felt's rise to influence and power. Karkat looked at the murderer of both his parents, foster and biological. Karkat looked her in the eyes. "Die." Karkat said. He watched the woman pale as she gripped her chest. "How?" the woman asked. She fell to the ground. The sight didn't make him feel better, only more empty. He heard the front door open. Karkat wouldn't let them desecrate the bodies of the ones he loved. He wasn't gonna fail to protect them twice.

Without closing his eyes the picture shifted from the dead body to a live one. Kanaya. He jerked in her arms. Karkat gasped to taste the salt in his tears. So many years. Endless repetition. Never got easier. His hands were quick to check that his turtleneck was covering everything. Kanaya held Karkat so he could hear her heartbeat. The only thing that never changed that he liked soon came. A little rhyme Kanaya always whispered to him when he was scared. As he fell asleep he still heard every word.

"_Sister knows  
><em>

_Sister hears _

_Sister loves_

_So there is nothing to fear_

_Sister is here _

_So do not shout _

_There is one who loves you _

_So calm all doubt_

_Don't fear your tears _

_There is no shame in her eyes _

_Express yourself clearly_

_To her you never cry_

_Sister is family_

_In her you find your strength_

_Nowhere and No time _

_Will that ever not be the case"_


End file.
